


Angel Kisses

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>completely unbeta'd all mistakes belong to me<br/>And yes while there is character death don't worry, there is a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

The First Kiss  
\---  
Castiel stood silently in the hospital nursery, waiting until all the nurses had left the room. Truth be told, he hadn't really needed to, as none of them could see him, but he felt the need none the less. In a few quick strides he made his way to the side of a crib, peering down at the tiny helpless baby lying inside. He placed his fingers to his lips, then reached down and brushed them against the newborns. "Hello, Samuel."  
\---  
The Second Kiss  
\---  
Castiel watched from the shadows as the mother kissed her baby boy goodnight, watched as his brother leaned into the crib, placing a tender kiss on his head. Castiel knew what was to come this night, and knew he could do nothing to stop it. As soon as he was alone with the boy he crossed the room, leaning over the crib as the babe's brother had and left a brief kiss across his brow. "Good night, Sammy," he whispered, leaving the room.  
\---  
The Third Kiss  
\---  
Sammy couldn't stop crying, his tiny frame shaking in pain. The scrapes on his knees hurt so much, and neither Daddy or Dean were there to make it better. Sammy glared up at the monkey bars, tears glistening in his eyes. He almost missed the man approaching him, and his first instinct was to get away from the stranger. But the man had kind eyes, so Sammy kept still. The man kneeled before him,and placed a single kiss on each knee before rising and walking away. By the time his brother and father got to him a few minutes later the pain was gone. Sammy never told anyone about the stranger who had taken his pain.  
\---  
The Fourth Kiss  
\---  
Sam sighed, leaning against a tree. It was dark out, so very dark in the woods, and Sam had no clue how to get back to his father and brother. Sam tried to keep himself from crying, he was a man, well almost one anyway, and his thirteen year old pride was warring with his sense of being scared and lost. A branch snapped behind him, and he spun around to face a young man not much older than himself.   
"Are you lost?" the older boy asked, in a kind soft voice.   
Sam nodded, "Yeah, a bit."  
The other boy held out his hand, "I can show you the way out of here."  
Sam swallowed, knowing this might be his only chance to find his family, and nodded following behind the strange boy.  
They walked for about a half hour before the other boy stopped, pointing ahead of him. "That's the way out," he said, before turning to walk away.  
"Wait," Sam said, a bit breathless. He leaned over and kissed the other boy on the cheek, "Thank you." With that he ran in the direction he had been shown.  
Castiel watched him leave, absent mindedly placing his fingers on the place Sam had kissed him.  
\---  
The Fifth Kiss  
\---  
Dean was out for the night, drinking, hustling pool, picking up chicks, Sam really didn't know, nor did he care too much. All he could think about was finding his father and tracking down the bastard who had killed Jessica, had killed his mother. He stepped out of his motel room, making his way across the parking lot to go to the soda machine.  
As he approached he noticed a man standing near it, looking lost and alone. Looking almost as broken as Sam felt. Something about the man's stance and the sadness etched upon his face pulled at Sam's heart.  
Sam couldn't remember much the next morning, other the sensation of lips on his. Lips on his skin, hands on him, fingers running through his hair. Desprate sounds coming from himself and someone else. Two lost, broken souls drawn to each other for one night of comfort.   
\---  
The Sixth Kiss  
\---  
Dean was back from Hell, an angel had dragged him out. The minute Sam saw him, he knew. He knew deep down who the angel was, knew him as well as he knew his own name. It didn't take long for Sam and Castiel to be alone together. Thier kisses lasted almost until dawn, the two only breaking apart long enough for Sam to catch his breath. Thier kissed like a starving man given an all you could eat buffet, devouring. They held each other close, drawing strength and peace in each other.  
Dean found them still wrapped around each other the next morning, but thankfully kept his mouth shut about it.   
\---  
The Last Kiss  
\---  
Castiel held Sam in his arms, feeling the life draining from his beloved's body. He knew that nothing he did now would save him. He placed gentle kisses across his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids. When Sam breathed his last breath, Castiel's lips were on his.   
Castiel smiled sadly as he burnt Sam and Dean's bodies. They had went out heroes, saved the world one last time before passing on. Cas knew he would never walk the face of Earth after this day.  
\---  
The First Kiss  
\---  
Castiel smiled, walking into the Roadhouse. He could hear musc playing from the jukebox, and saw Dean and Gabriel playing a game of pool. Ellen and Bobby were at the bar, trying to hide the fact that they were flirting and failing miserably. Jo and Ash were dancing to the music. Castiel's smile grew, as he felt Sam's arms wrap around him. He turned into the embrace, leaning up to kiss Sam.   
He smiled, this truly was Heaven.


End file.
